Concordia: Rise of a Queen
by Robot-LavaPlant
Summary: 1,000 years ago: Before Dust, Before The Grimm, Before The Faunus, Before Aura, Before the world of Remnant, when the moon was whole there was the world of Concordia. This is the story of a 15-year-old girl name Nina as she and her allies struggle to survive the fall of the Golden Age and Concordia's painful transformation into Remnant. Hiatus.


**Author's Note: Hello, I decided to write the prequel that I had in mind for my queen trilogy that have been working on. It won't affect the Heroes and the Queen story until later on though.  
**

**It assumes a lot of headcanon about the mechanics of Aura and its origins, so bear that in mind. **

**So I hope you enjoy the Prologue for now. I don't have update schedule for now, may change depending on the responses I get.**

**It's POV OC by the way. **

* * *

**Concordia: Rise of a Queen**

**Welcome To A World Of Bloody Evolution**

**Prologue: Hubris**

_"Hero, I'll tell you a tale…long ago."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

How far we have fallen. In a span of a few months we have been, dismantled, undone, and all but destroyed.

May I ask you, how would you cope? At this point I expect this question to be rhetorical. A question that I broached that brings little comfort, just an idea to starve off denial.

"Just survive."

But what I ask is what could be done differently? Nothing could stop the end of the world. The friends I lost and the friends I will lose. Could I have changed anything with those powers or maybe hindsight. All those thoughts are just the passing uncertainty whenever we hide or run from the elements or the monsters.

"Just survive."

Easier said than done. Keep going, but for what purpose? What is survival without the vibrate vigor of life to live. Just to hope your eyes open the next day?

"Just survive."

Maybe in infinite time we could come up with a scheme or plan of what to do when we survive.

"Just survive."

"Just survive. Damn it!"

A familiar feminine voice shouted over the chorus of cries, murmurs and creaking of the battered ship.

The cumbersome airship just barely manage to take off and not perish from the violent assault of the monsters. Out the small port of a window I could see a discomforting sight; the smudge on the glass staining the view of the outside world. I like the outside.

"Shoot! The engine is hit!" A man shouted bombastically, pointing at the obvious flaw outside that made so much black smoke that it smudged the windows and made it more difficult to enjoy scenery of the rushing green-still wet-grassy plains.

Also it made staying in the air more difficult and it increased the risk of dying by a large margin.

I know Hanna told me to keep a cheery deposition, that girls my age should be chirpy. But I just shut myself down right now; I rather prefer it.

Besides, she is not here right now. She and Brook are holding back the line back at the ruins of the city, buying as much time as they can, trying to save as much powerless people as they can. Those with power corrupt, and naturally the monsters disagreed with our right to survive.

I lean in close, trying to see past the smudged window port. Without moving I leaned towards it with the help of the current situation. Sometimes things workout.

"Welp, the front right engine is out." The pilot chatted calmly to his co-pilot while he did his best to grip the steering. "Well, ain't that a cock-bite." The co-pilot halfheartedly responded.

I suspect they're friends to be lax at a time like this.

The former statement was still loud enough for everyone close-the ones who still had their keen senses-to pickup. Those who were not already panicking, numb or dead.

The monsters with longer range powers must have pursued and hit us with a direct shot. We still had three engines left.

**Boom! **

"Hopefully." I said to myself.

In the bright side I could still see the rolling hills along with my reflection; my brown bangs were in the way.

"Damn it! Survive! Damn it!" She shouted again.

"Call it. Work on the next one!" A stern man said.

"Damn it." The familiar feminine voice said from the corridor that no doubt came from the brig turn medical ward.

"We are okay. We are okay. We are okay, " Another but unknown to me female voice chanted a mantra.

Life of a paramedic is…difficult.

As she chanted once more I had to say that I had no argument towards that statement. We're alive after all.

I ran, I dogged, I crawled, I pushed, I climbed, I ate.

No matter how dire; I wanted to live. Being 'okay' is a prelude to that.

"Thirty-five more minutes until we're safe," The captain said loud and clear. 'most assuredly was the message'

The older silver-hair man walked down the cold, metal grate aisle. His body tall and proud, in contrast to his face. Some of the eyes hanged on to him.

He wore the standard UCDM uniform: Brown flak jacket, durable and thick green-shirt rolled up to show chain-mail sleeve underneath, wavy pattern light-green trousers with grey-knee pads and thigh armor and shined black boots.

His rank; the long green sash tied and hugged around his pant leg showed his high status. The more humble men and women below him wore red sashes of rank varieties.

Everybody looked at him for support. I was in my own world so I couldn't.

Despite the pressure of the situation and haunted grimace on his face he had the integrity to make his steps careful and planned; not stepping into the spread hands and feet of the refugees.

We fifty were packed like sardines. Icky sardines; like if there were any other kind.

The flinching movement and hesitant eye movement was not needed. Some were in a panic-they shook and wept-and the others just stayed very still with an empty stare. The careful nature of the captain was not needed; he knew that. For the others he knew that they needed to be respected. The bodies of the dead needed to be respected.

It pained me.

I hope that they died with the idea that we would arrived at a safe haven. I'm not crying; I'm hoping we would arrive at the alleged safe haven and survive and eat.

The metal clanks of his foot steps vibrated loud enough to hide my own sobbing among the masses. Somehow I suspected that blue-eyes noticed.

The captain slid his hands across the hole-pattern beam of the cockpit corridor as he left. We were in the neck of the ship and he was needed deeper in the larger body. The others needed him, his resolved earn the admiration of the guards on standby. All the soldiers looked to him except the one with the blue-eyes.

I still cried.

"Dad, Mom." The bitter smile mixed with my tears was not lost on me. I finally called her mom. It took three years and the end of the world to do it but I did.

My resolved broke. I couldn't be so impassive anymore. I couldn't look at the window for enjoyment anymore.

How I miss them. Why did they leave me? How could they let themselves be gone.

**Growl!**

How could I be so hungry? That darn sardine comment made me hungry more than anything. How weird; I hate sardines. I like strawberries better.

I hugged my knees as close as possible. Trying to be as small as I can, maybe even disappear from this cruel new world.

I wanted to give up.

"Hey Nina, how you holding up?"

But something wouldn't let me.

I rose my head and looked up at the source of the soft-voice. It was the friendly blue-eye face that I been accustomed to not that long ago.

It's not that I like him or anything but I will say that he looked rather handsome in his UCDM uniform; the very short, rank-title red sash superficially show his humble side.

Don't look at me that way, blue-eyes.

He was kinda of a dork with his light-green uniform patrol cap hiding his growing blond hair. Mild mannered, soft-spoken and insufferably polite as one can be.

He brightly smiled, making me look away slightly. Just hiding my tears.

He was a bespectacled dork acting like such a big-shot when duty calls. The name on his patch says it all; Private Arc. I always found that name too short and too sweet.

I didn't like it. Don't look at me that way, Arc.

Making me act giddy at a time like this. I put my head down again.

"…" I, of course, said nothing.

It only made him sit in the next available spot next to me. I wish I had said something.

Arc the soldier, Laid his clunky carbine next to him; any time now I excepted it to disassemble and be compacted. That's nanotechnology for you. But I guess the sense of impending urgency said otherwise.

"We've got plenty of food at the rendezvous." He awkwardly scratched the back of his head; trying to start a conversation.

It was no surprise he could read me like a book. Even without being an avid observer I was so full of raw emotions that you can see me from the graveyard of the moon.

"I'm okay Samuel." Maybe I could reassure him.

"Okay enough to eat? Maybe even strawberries? Strawberry shortcake." He chuckled lightly in order to infect me I suppose.

Annoying. 'Just shut up.' I mouthed.

How would you know; The doubt that past his face told me so.

Samuel Arc: for the past seven months I have known him, he was always been soft-spoken. Rogue confirm this to me 'since child-hood' she said. Brook the joker, reinforced that fact back in camp. Hanna said he was quietest if harden grunt on her tight-knit squad.

He would always express himself in a wide arrange of body mannerism; from loud to subtle. An eyebrow waggle for a hidden joke, an eyebrow raise for every question that perplexed him. A small smile to confirm and a nod to agree. We can read him.

If I ever needed proof of the weight of the world, it would the doubt clouding his eyes. The dimples on his cheek caused by his forced smile, and the tight hand-grip on his knees.

My green eyes didn't want to see no more.

Samuel tried so hard to keep a part of himself alive; the world, so cruel to make him this way.

"Yeah, I have no doubt. I'm counting on stuffing my face and 'berry-ing' my mouth full of strawberries." I lied.

He chuckled and then smirk. A true smile; must hurt to laugh like that.

Maybe I'm a good liar or maybe he has lost and was giving in not trying to read me anymore. He wanted me to smile and I wanted him to smile. I lied but the end justified the means.

"That's what I want to see. People laughing again."

Both Samuel and I look up to see a tall, raven-hair young-man staring back at us with a half-smile. Soft lilac eyes met us blues and greens from underneath a brown hooded-robe.

_'What.'_

There was a brief and awkward moment between us before he caught on.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. Is just been a long time since I seen people act jolly." He frowned.

He apologized and then left, muttering something as he went to the inner workings of the ship. _"I'll keep you all safe."_ I caught him say.

Samuel and I looked at each other and shrugged.

"Are we-" He was cut off.

**Creek!**

Suddenly the ship dipped nose first before it resettled back into position. The occupants and I slid a few feet down towards the cockpit.

"What the heck was that?" The pilot said. "Old' Beth taking a pounding?…don't look at me that way. You know what I mean." The co-pilot chuckled as he sighed, tapping on the control panel. "All 3 remaining live engines are up, beats me fly-boy. So you tell me."

I wouldn't trust this clunky ship with my life if I didn't have any option. I looked back at Samuel, with the sympathetic smile; he agreed too.

**Creek!**

**Crunch!**

The groaning noise happen again. It successfully deafened everything around us, and then it left it us it with an icy silence as we thought among ourselves with murmurs and curious eyes.

Whatever it was, it made us drop twenty feet. At the very least, we were way close to the ground now. The mush and green setting were indeed beautiful but now sober I could see this was way too close for comfort.

**Crunch!**

**Bang, Bang, Bang!**

I looked up.

That sound; it sounds so abnormal.

"That does not sound right." Samuel said as he looked up at the roof.

"That sound ain't right. What is spanking my poor Beth?" The pilot sounded angry, confuse and deeply concern.

"I don't know, plus that time you said it not-" The co-pilot was interrupted by chatter from the radio.

Meanwhile all of us who were still with our minds focus on the rhythmical sound over us. We were all focus, some with mouth agape, almost all with wide eyes that threaten to pop out. We were all mouthing relatively the same question; What was that?

The look of horror dawn upon us in the soundless void corridor. Many answers gathered around, but the most prevalent I think was; Was this it? Was the ship falling apart?

Was our escape mired from the start?

**Creek!**

**Bang, Bang, Bang!**

**Bang, Bang, Bang!**

**Crunch!**

Both Samuel and I looked at each other. He tried to grab his carbine as his fellow soldiers started to aim their rifles at the crumbling roof. The sound doesn't feel random, it feels designed and constant.

Some of the soldiers looked like they'd 'shit' their pants. They knew what we were up against, it was what we feared, why we fled; they are here.

'Hell, you got something on your back, 'Beth'." The radio chattered on the other end.

"It's-"

We were all silent. Absolute no sound.

"It's one of them!" The radio yelled before it got cut off in a background explosion.

**Boom!**

Everything rang.

My ears started ringing. I was blinded by a flash. Everything was dipping and tilting. Samuel was at the bottom, sprawled out, his hands reaching for something grey that skidded past my feet.

All the other soldiers who were armed with theirs, were now on their backs and at the mercy like the rest of us.

Among the cloud debris flooding and ship wobbling with a metallic hum, I heard two light dabs descend on the metal aisle.

All I saw was a silhouette of a man before the dust dissipated from our view.

My heart stopped;everyone who saw what I saw before me must have their heart stopped as well.

It was a man.

With the burning green eyes, it was no ordinary man. It was the source of our calamity. Why we ran away, why we were afraid of slaughter and genocide.

He stood tall and lanky without care, he dressed casually in white and black, even if what was coarse and disheveled. He looked like any other young-man you might encounter on the streets; with a cheerful smile. His hair was dark and midnight as his intentions that were revealed by his wicked smile.

They look like any of us; But we knew he was a monster.

"It's one of them! SHOOT!"

**Bam! ****Bam!**

There was a barrage of bullets sounding off.

They were too primitive; it may take out the weaker ones but they were only a minority and with only mass rifle men were they effective. There were only two firing. From what we heard plasma worked better to penetrate their force-field like entity.

With the monster's hand, he effortlessly blocked every bullet in a fluid-like motion like they were nothing but a nuisance.

There were clicks from the empty chambers as the soldiers kept clicking the trigger with an empty stare. Empty vain gesture as they exhausted their magazine.

"Hehehe," The monster cackled maniacally.

I knew what was coming. He raised both his hands in a pushing motion. He was about to demonstrate why we were so weak compare to them.

There was a sizzling and whining pitch that resonated from the air in front of him. Then something started forming in fragments out of thin air.

First a circle seemingly made out of light with a crisscross design adorning the red ring. Then an x design originated in the middle, all together the instrument was elegantly made; like some kind of glyph.

We were all shock; these are one of their powers that they had.

That devilish grin, so committed to murder.

The soldiers yelled as the monster send the glyphs speeding towards them; enveloping them like ants under a mighty foot.

Their yells soon turn into screams of desperation and pleas as the glyphs started crushing them; much to the sick amusement of the monster who reveled in their pain.

A true sociopath; drunk with power.

We were all dumbstruck, we were all civilians in one point; now were hearing the worst of the worst.

The screams from the two men were now high pitch as the glyphs crushed their chests, popping and bone crunching were heard then nothing. The room was now red.

The psycho reveled in the act he has done. He just kept laughing and laughing; a nasally laugh like a teen not quite past puberty. Like he pulled the greatest prank in the world.

I was in a stupor state.

I couldn't do anything. I wanted to run, scream, cry, hide and throw up. But I couldn't move.

I didn't even say anything as he set his burning eyes towards me.

He wanted to kill me, I was to be the latest victim in his next design, I was going to die.

**Bam! **

My ears rang at the sudden shot. The monster and I looked over to the source; it was a stranger, a civilian refugee.

She looked lovingly homely, motherly and determined.

She gotten a hold of Samuel's carbine and pull the trigger once more shooting a barrage at him.

He was just annoyed which shifted into a bemused sick smirk that crawled on his pale face. All the shots were erratic and spread; some were hitting his belly or his waist; Of course the force field-like entity that he enabled just shrugged the bullets off.

** Bam! **

This time I heard the shot next to me. It was Samuel, his blue-eyes were narrowed and true. He pulled his service pistol from his holster and fired more precise shots towards the monster's chest.

Again, both duel impacts from the guns did nothing.

Both Samuel and the refugee stared blankly at the monster as he slowly swayed his arm towards me.

The hiss and the whining sounded began to resonate off from his palm.

I was there, just turn fifteen, looking at death in the face; all fault accumulated by the ramifications of our species hubris to expand its influence towards the stars and beyond.

Now we were here; crashed and primal. Ready to eat each other, why was this happening? Why was this happening to us?

Why me?

Green eyes blazed and chuckled.

Why me?

"Hehehe," He sneered.

"Fuck you." I rebutted.

The glyph design was complete and ready to kill.

"No! Stop!"

It was that lilac-eye man again from before.

He rushed out of the corridor in a blazing trail. I felt the warm heat draw from him as he and the monster drew each other in for a stalemate.

"Alonzo, you…" The lilac-eye man mouthed the last syllables. His eyes were withdrawn and pensive.

"Francis, I didn't really expect you to be here. Then again, you always been shadowing me." The green eyed man: his eyes were dull and artificially jubilant. Yet the eyes showed signs of familiarity.

He chuckled as this 'Francis' man looked stern and hurt.

"So, have you decided to join our side? After all, we should stick together. Blood and blood, through and through."

"How I lost you, you're just a murderer now." He looked sadden as he exhaled his breath sharply, "Just a psychopath, and a monster,"

Suddenly there was a loud sloshing sound as 'Francis' pushed his hands further into the palms of the monster. Everything heated up suddenly. The area around us flared up astronomically.

There was a bright flash as this 'Francis' lit up. He was one of them, but why would he be helping us?

I thought they would be collectively slaughtering us. Are they still good people among those monsters? Are they really still people?

Being dazed I didn't notice Samuel reaching for my hand as he gestured me to get up.

All the others who were on their survival instinct were crawling or rushing towards the corridor. The pilots were in a panic as they tried to steady the airship and contemplate what to do next.

"How could you live with yourself like this?" The desertion man, 'Francis' soft-lilac eyes turn into the color of a true monster; blood red. "For what reason? Why are you doing this? Tell me!" He yelled.

The monster just clicked his tongue and shook his head with a smirk. "I'm not complex, I never said I was. I don't scheme, I only look for today and its bounty. The world is just a blank canvas now, just to give me a way to lash out."

"Is that how you justified genocide?!" 'Francis' flared up again.

The struggle didn't faze the monster as he smiled.

"The end and their folly gave us a birthright to toil with." He chuckled, that chuckle made me sick as I kept staring. "We should do what we please with it."

'Francis' growled, he sputtered something in disbelieve. "In a time that we are in ruins, in a time that we need hope and cooperation you chose to slaughter the helpless?! To enjoy a bloody conflict? Who the hell are you anymore?"

"Give up," He said without a hint of emotion, "You can't fight extinction; it's their time. It's the flow of Nature and evolution. Welcome it brother, welcome the world,"

He then turn his burning eyes towards me; it still made me shiver to this day.

"Welcome to a world of bloody evolution."

"I Kill you!" 'Francis' roared, he then drew his fist for a punch leaving an opening for the monster.

"If it's a fight you're looking for then we should take it outside; its much too cramp and dread here, and plus,"

I was still in shock, the stupor made me stiff as a statue. I felt Samuel wrapped around his vice-like arms around my waist as he carried me away. If it was one fortunate thing that I had to say about my short stature, it would be that I was easy to move around, the shock made me not resistance as he dashed with me into the corridor with the other huddled people.

"This ship will crash."

There was a brief look of confusion on 'Francis' face.

The monster raised his palm into the air and generated another glyph, but this time it rolled and coiled into a spear-like shape.

"Because I said so."

The spear sped towards the cockpit. To our collective horror it effortlessly ripped into the pilot's chair and skewered the one man who kept us in the air. The ghost of shock presented itself on his red-stain face before he went limp.

Before our stony faces could react everything was thrown asunder. The airship made a deafening noise that exceeded more than everything I ever heard.

Out of the pressure from the sudden height drop my hands tried to grab the entrance frame.

My right hand was holding steady into the jagged recess of the frame. I tried so hard to hold on with my left hand but the nerve damage was still too much, I had no to grip to hold.

As I slid my body was now hanging by my unbearable arm that was straining and pulsating with pain. The adrenaline rush could only do so much to sooth the pain, all was left was to have my resolve keep fighting.

I flinched as the ship dipped sharply. Everything was disarrayed, everyone was floating and smashing into different objects at the result of the free-fall.

Before the air pressure made my eyes muddy I saw 'Francis' punch the laughing monster before they were both were sucked into the punctured hole of the roof, disappearing from view.

Tunnel vision started to plague me, out of the corner of my eye I could see the ground and and trees accelerating closer and closer. I guess this was it, I guess this was my goodbye.

"Nina! hold on!"

I couldn't see anymore but I knew it was Samuel shouting to me, I felt him grab me and hold me against the wall along with someone else.

"Samuel!" Rogue the paramedic, she shouted next to me as he enveloped us with his body.

"It's okay just hold on!" He affirmed warmly, I don't know but I think that dork was smiling. In this cruel new world, I felt small but somehow with him...

"You idiot Sam! You don't know! You don't know if you can-"

What was she talking about-

**Boom!**

Silence

Was this really my goodbye?

Silence

"Nina!"

I can hear, I can hear a voice.

"Wake up!" I felt my chest compressed. "Survive!"

It hurt, please stop. I'm trying to wake up, my ears feel like they are being pulled down and my cheeks feel swollen, but I'm trying to wake up.

"Just survive!"

I didn't ask for you're opinion, what did you think I was trying to do? Just lying here because I want to? I could still think, but darn it I wanted to move.

My eyes were stubborn to open, my right pinky; purple and bruise, tried to move with a myriad of results before it erected above the incline of a metal surface.

"Just survive!" The warm and abrasive voice shouted again.

_'Give up.'_ I remembered the echo from the monster. Like I would listen to you, bastard.

"Just survive!"

With all my might, everything and every resolve I could muster I force my body to stand up. The thin and fragile eye-lids were amazingly the hardest to open, it took every electric nerve, blood pulse and mental command to get them to.

"Nina…" The voice of Samuel welcomed me.

The lens of my eyes were still foggy but thankfully and fortunately the blinding white background started to breakaway.

"Samuel, Rouge…I-"

I yelped as everything started to spin and my body started to slid down what looked like the bloody and battered aisle .

"I got you." Samuel said as he wrapped his right arm around my waist preventing me from falling towards the neck of the ship which was now bent at a corner.

This was the third time he held me. We both looked at each other, he gave me a sincere smile.

Don't look at me that way, Arc. I thanked him with a small smile.

"You need medical attention! Lets get out of here! Come on pronto!" Rogue shouted as she scaled her way down into the slightly slanted grate surface.

"Okay, Nina here we go."

He first slid out of the entrance frame and made himself into a platform for me to climb down on. I complied by carefully stepping on the frame and then his shoulder and then to his flat palm.

Slowly but surely we made it back to the neck of the ship.

After all malevolence we have experience, every fit and bout for survival I was finally sober in thought to see the aftermath.

I was shaken, all I could see is death and mayhem laid before me. The air, I would never forget the heavy air and the smell, the thick aroma of copper from the blood and the rank from the body.

These were all people, people just trying to survive. Now they laid among the metal, debris and objects like they were nothing.

The naturally warm light from the sun made everything all to clear and surreal. Everything felt like they were not meant to be seen or heard but they were here regardless.

I looked to my left and saw the captain: lifeless with the scared look that was forever hauntingly etched. He was a good man.

As we moved towards the cockpit I was dishearten at the sight of the right side of the ship. Looking back at Samuel who looked like he was trying to hold back grieve was dishearten as well.

It was the refugee; she looked so peaceful. The beautiful woman whose resolve gave me a chance to survive.

I wanted to say something sentimental as we stared but Samuel said it best for both us as he picked up his carbine that was clutch on her arms still, she readied gave it back to him.

"Thank you." He put his patrol cap against his chest.

We gave our moment of silence before we inch towards the right of the red-stain cockpit. Both pilots were still on their chairs, limp but committed to their jobs.

I thank them too as we left for the punctured opening on the jaw of the airship.

There were scores of people alive and well. But still we lived in the sight of a nightmare.

The area that we were in was a mix of dry and wet land. Patches of grass and light-orange bare ground patterned the landscape. Where both plain fields and desert terrain met the invading salt of the ocean.

It was understandable that this was an uncanny sight six months ago. But now it was among one of our myriad of worries that befell us.

To my left which was North I could see the remains of another crashed airship. To my surprise they fared better with more-healthy-people gathering around it.

The despicable part of me was jealous at their luck. I wanted to be them, why were they so bless?

I looked to my right which was South. I rethink my own blessing as I looked at the encroaching ocean covering what used to be the urban sprawl of downtown. I gaze unfazed at the monoliths of skyscrapers of who were still standing over the surreal blue ocean.

It could have been worse, I thought. I was thankful that I lived in the modest hills of the suburbs. My birth Mom always had a thing for it, even in beyond she saved me.

I looked up at the deafening streak of sonic-booms as two air-fighters and a cumbersome military airship heading towards West. I looked at the devastation of their destination.

The billowing black-smoke and erratic fire glowed over the ruins of the city. It was only couple of miles away, we were lucky to made it out but what now?

What to do with the enigma that we call survival?

What would you do?

"Nina,"

I felt the gloved hand of Rogue firmly cup my chin and as she professionally assessed my health with the piercing strobe of her light, I naturally followed it as she swayed it in a tracking motion.

The plum-color from her hair shined as she bobbed her head to confirm it.

"Good news young lady-like we didn't need one-you only have a small physical incision on the forehead not even a laceration, just superficial so you still be one of the prettiest ladies of all of Concordia. Join the club." She smiled at the joke.

Good, I'd always knew that this baby would reach for the stars. I smirked sarcastically.

"And the bad news?" I said.

Her brown eyes swayed to the Samuel behind her. "Well none involving us but another good news, bookworm there will be giving you a piggyback ride as we make our way to the next shelter."

Samuel smiled as he keened down, ready to carry me.

"I can walk." I started to blush. Darn it why now? Of all times.

Rogue shook her head. "It's a long trip, you got to save your energy kid."

It was no use arguing, she was right. My body was exhausted and my mind trying still to process everything as it was wrapped around this nightmare.

Samuel looked worried as I walked over to him. He tried to give me a cheery smile again, but I knew it was forced. We can read you Arc.

Stop trying so hard. All the trials you have done in the past six months, I saw you as a nobody then but now seeing you like this.

This new world is a very cruel place.

His blue-eyes widen as I stroke his relatively damage-free face with my hand. I think he may had blush.

The moment I want to preserve. I smiled at him

This new world is a very cruel place now but it still had its share of beauty.

I then looked back at the wake of the city and wondered back to how all of this happen.

I then looked up at the faintly visible graveyard.

The mighty moon, now so broken.

It would have been six-months now since I turn fifteen.

Five-months since the ill-fated space endeavor that would have been our triumphant moment to visit the stars ended with the shattered moon raining death onto us. Since the ocean claimed Concordia's fertile lands with it's salt.

Four-months since it claimed my parents.

Three-months since it left me to flee as a refugee with Hanna, Samuel, Rogue and Brook.

And,

One month since we discovered Aura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"This was one thousand years ago...you called it Remnant now but then...called it Concordia." _

* * *

**Author's final notes: I hope you will enjoy the story of my headcanon details of how the world of RWBY came to be, again I don't have a schedule for this since the Heroes and the Queen will be my priority still. But both stories will be finish around the same time; this story being shorter than the 21 more chapters I have left for Heroes and Queen. **

**BTW when I do update the next five chapters will take place during the six months until chapter ch 6 which picks up after the prologue.  
**

**PS: Yes, I did channel a little of Mikasa from AOT into Nina if anybody caught it. **

**Read and Review if you please.**


End file.
